Kung Fu Panda 3: The Soul Stone
by Gone4evr
Summary: An ancient threat to China that's been kept a secret and hidden for over a century is about to be unleashed by a new unknown enemy, whose purpose is to find all the broken pieces of an artifact known as the Soul Stone. The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five have never heard of it, but will soon find out, and the evil it would bring if all pieces would be whole again. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Fan-Fiction. I've always enjoyed the Kung Fu Panda films, and after reading many stories I've been inspired to create my own. This is my version of the 3rd installment of the series with an ending. **

**I hope you all will enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to Kung Fu Panda.

**~Chapter One~**  
**[**At the Jade Palace**]**

The sun was falling in the province of the Valley of Peace, and while so coming back from his father's restaurant the Dragon Warrior sauntered inside the Training Hall of the Jade Palace; not to practice with the training mechanisms nor with the weapons that are here, but because earlier ago before visiting his father he was told by his friend (when he asked) that she would be here spending her time in training.

When entering—currently huffing mildly from walking up the countless stone steps of stairs up the mountain from the valley—he saw her on the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. He closed one of the double doors he used behind him with calm, walked and sat by the far left side end of the room beside the Adversary on the floorboards surrounding the layout of the five mechanisms. When seated he leaned against the wall, stretched out his legs, settled his paws over his lap and watched his friend: the honorable, loyal, fearless striped feline warrior that he had known and admired since he was a child, boldly practicing on the daring machine.

She moved smoothly, avoiding every of the seven wooden clubs and their perilous spikes of metal as they went swinging at her vigorously by their thick chains, whilst not losing her balance traversing with caution on the five spinning serpent-like logs beneath her feet. As always, Po was fascinated by her agility and sense of concentration; applaud by her proficient moves and her influential heart of heroism.

By now the sun's amber hue of orange and yellow gleamed down through the ceiling above them which revealed the heavens, bestowing its light upon the interior of the room, and on the female tiger. Po gawped as the orange of her fur was brightening in its glow, sometimes even her eyes in the certain moments of her movements, leaving the rest to shine off from her silk attire. He couldn't help but let his lips form a smile by this entrancing sight. He sighed, now respiring serenely; feeling inside of his chest a comfortable, warm, soothing sensation of contentment from his heart.

Time went on as the panda was lost staring in awe. He sat there in place neither thinking nor caring about the time that had now passed. At some point though he heard one of the double doors open and then briefly closed, hearing his name being called afterwards. Po wished that it hadn't been so that he could continue to watch the fearless feline dance along with the machine, but because its been called he had no choice but to now look away, at least for the moment—knowing it would be rude if he wouldn't respond to his caller. When turning his attention he saw that it was Mantis, who was crawling his way toward Po.

"Hey big guy," he said to the panda standing alongside; "I saw you come in here earlier. How was everything with your dad?"

"Good. He's doing really well," Po said smiling. "We ate and talked."

"That's good. Did you tell him about what happened in Gongmen City?"

"Yeah, I told him about how we stopped Shen, his army, and his weapons; how we saved the city, China, and Kung Fu."

"Was he stoked?"

"When he saw me, he was definitely," Po said, remembering the ecstatic look of happiness he saw from his father's face, the loving hugs they embraced together; "I couldn't have been happier. While I told him about everything he seemed so, although I'm sure he was more worried of what I went through than being excited, which makes sense since he's my dad, you know?" He paused briefly. "There were some things that I couldn't tell him about, like that time when I got struck by one of the weapons in the factory. Knowing him, he would be devastated; especially for when we have to leave the valley again when fighting another enemy."

After listening to this, Mantis reminisced that moment of night in Gongmen City where he and the others without Po were in the Fireworks Factory attempting to bring the building down along with the weapons that were stored inside with burning kegs of explosive powder, but immediately extinguished the fuses once they saw that the Dragon Warrior himself was there; and of that time saw him being blasted away from their sights and out of the building by Shen.

"Best idea not to mention that to an apprehensive father who loves you Po," he said to the panda thoughtfully. "At least not for now. Right now we should just enjoy ourselves without worries."

"I agree," Po said nodding.

"Although, you have to admit, it would be an awesome story to tell, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it would," he chucked softly. Po then thought about the battles that he and the Five had fought together from _that_ day. "We sure went through a lot—fighting I mean," he said with his eyes facing down. _I almost died. And I found out who I really was, and what happened… to my parents and people,_ he thought to himself.

"True, but it's what we do," said Mantis replying from the words that came out of the panda's mouth. "As the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five, we fight with our lives on the line to defend the arts of Kung Fu, China, as well as our valley. But, it's our _privilege_ to protect the innocent, the weak, and the ones we care for."

Po lifted his eyes upon Tigress and repeated in a hush tone: "The ones we care for…" He watched as she just then leaped from the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion to the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors; striking, deflecting and guarding every hit that came at her. In that instant Po remembered that surprising sympathetic hug she gave him in the Gongmen Jail. It was warm, and beautiful, although at the same time he found it shocking and unreal. _"The hardcore do understand… But I can't watch my friend be killed…"_ Those were the words she said to him when looking in his eyes, and in hers he knew that that was the absolute truth. _Tigress… you were protecting me, so I wouldn't do something so stupid to get myself killed,_ he thought. _I'm sorry for not following your orders…_ He then recalled at that moment when he was about to get shot at again by Shen's weapon at close range by the harbor, where Tigress in time pushed him out-of-the-way and obtained the injuries that could have been his; that could have been fatal._ Tigress… you make my heart wonder…_

Mantis watched as Po was thinking and gazing at her. For a while since during their voyage returning home did he have an ambiguous notion about the panda as well as for the female tiger. He hoped himself onto the Adversary. After a short moment of silence between him and Po, hearing only Master Tigress and the sounds of the wooden warriors colliding against her paws, arms, and legs, he asked: "Mind if I ask you about something, Po?"

"Yeah, sure," said the Dragon Warrior breaking away from his thoughts, redirecting his eyes back to Mantis. "What's up?"

"I've noticed for a while," the bug began in a low tone, "you and Tigress have been… well… have seemed to be… close, to each other. And just between you and me—no one else needs to know this—um, do you… do you like Tigress, Po?"

Po's eyes grew wide as his heart began beating in a fastening pace. "Uh… Well, y-yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I like her? I mean she's my friend and we work together as a team," he answered back.

"I mean, _more_ than as a friend?" Mantis prodded further. "Like… _like_, _like_ her?"

From this the Giant Panda felt his cheeks beginning to heat up; his heart now thumping more rapid and firm; perhaps even cold sweat starting to develop—though he hoped not. Desperately he was trying not to let any of this be shown in front of Mantis. It was true that he and Tigress had been together more frequently since after the encounters from the demented white peacock and his rapacious desire to conquer China. And while so, he realized when being with her that his heart grew more for her company. He enjoyed being around with her, talking to her, fighting alongside and sparing with her. He always wondered if she felt the same way, as to why she seemed to have softened up towards him from her previous hardcore demeanor. Never had he told anyone about his fondness for her, not even his father, but now being enforced to tell the truth had made this moment become an awkward predicament for the panda—he didn't like to lie. But he was anxious to say it; afraid of what the outcome may be. "Um… I…"

Fortuitously one of the double doors abruptly opened and Po heard his name being called again by someone else. He turned his head toward that way and saw that it was the Golden Langur who just stepped foot into the room.

"Oh good," Po heard him say; "you guys are here," and watched as Monkey closed the door and ambled his way toward him and Mantis.

_Monkey, you saved me_, the panda thought in relief. _Thank you!_

"What's going on?" Mantis inquired the primate.

"I was searching for you guys around the palace," Monkey replied. He turned his eyes to the Giant Panda and said: "It's almost time for dinner, and we need our _chef_ in the kitchen."

"Is it already that time?" Po turned and looked up to the sky through the ceiling. Not before had he realized that the sun's amber hue of light died shining through the rectangular opening. The sky beyond was darkening its way toward nightfall. _Man time flies_, he thought to himself. And even though Po had already eaten with his father earlier at his restaurant, now thinking of tonight's dinner had brought his appetite back alive. He rubbed his paws together, licking his lips. "What are we having?"

"Well, after hearing that you went to visit your dad," Monkey began saying, "I hope you don't mind that Viper and I were thinking about your noodle soup while we went to the market. We hadn't had it for a while, so we had the idea to gather the ingredients."

"Yes! The perfect way to end the day," the bug cheered.

Hearing his friends about this, Po emitted a warming smile of contentment. He was grateful that they had relished the soup that he had learned from his adoptive father.

"Alright, let's do this! Chef Po is ready," he asserted with enthusiasm while getting himself onto his feet.

"Good!" Tigress called out. Everyone turned and saw her with the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors, fighting three at the time with quickness and accuracy without the slightest fault in the process. She kept this up for seconds longer as everyone watched. She then leaped and twirled herself high into the air above the mechanism with a summersault at its peak. As she came falling down she twirled her body again and landed on all fours between the spacing of the Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors and the Jade Tortoise of Wisdom.

Although Po had grown up with his knowledge of skill and wisdom from the masters he had trained with and had the privilege of knowing throughout his whole time being the Dragon Warrior, he couldn't though escape away from his inner childish demeanor of being a fan-boy for Tigress still. Once she had performed that maneuver, his face shined with excitement and adoration again.

She walked up the side steps onto the floorboards surrounding the layout of the five mechanisms. She came up and stopped beside the panda, standing with her composure. Her face damped in her diligent sweat, her breaths panting marginally, not showing the signs of fatigue.

The Giant Panda tamed to diminish his inner fan-boy, knowing that Tigress grows annoyed by it when it would overwhelm him. He made sure that his face was also in control from showing the obvious.

"Finished?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied nonchalantly.

"Great," he said smiling at her. "Let's have some home welcoming soup!"

"Yes, lets." She gave him a small smile in return, looking into his green eyes. "But first I'll need to cleanse myself, and then I will join you all." She then began walking away toward the doors.

Even though the smiles were always small, the Dragon Warrior found them all to being beautiful coming from the feline. And looking at her amber-colored irises was something that he believed he could never get bored with. If he could, he would probably stare into those bright eyes with her enchanting face all day. Just stare and adore them. Adore her.

"Alright, let's go then," Mantis spoke out, "I'm starving!"

"That's something I'd expect Po to say," Monkey said chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Po said playfully. Then sharply out of nowhere, not even to the panda did he expect his stomach to growl so loudly in response. Everyone looked at it, including the panda himself who placed his paws on his large belly slightly embarrassed.

"No need to," said Tigress with her paw touching one of the unopened doors, responding to what Monkey had said after hearing Po's stomach. She locked her eyes at the Dragon Warrior for a second with another small smile and then opened both doors wide enough for her to exit though and left closing them.

Po followed behind Monkey and Mantis, being the last to exit out of the Training Hall after making sure that everything was off and in its place. When he turned around after closing the doors he saw that already both Monkey and Mantis were on the courtyard, but what caught his attention was the striped feline leaning beside one of the pillars next to the small stairway. He saw that her eyes were closed while her arms crossed over her chest. She was waiting for him, and Po felt delighted that she did.

"So you decided to skip the bath after all and eat first, huh? Excellent choice," he said to her lightheartedly.

Tigress opened her eyes hearing the panda's voice and giggled softly. She unfolded her arms as Po came walking down and joined beside him down the stairs heading toward the barracks, before the sun would descent completely and the night would loom.

* * *

Earlier in time, inside the Jade Palace at the end of the Sacred Hall of Warriors in the Moon Pool's chamber—below the resting place of where the Dragon Scroll was once held in the statue of the golden dragon's mouth—Master Shifu sat alone in front of the pool with his staff lying beside him. Surrounded by the hundreds of lit candles, he was meditating in peace with the universe in a lotus position, flowing with his energy just as the pink petals of the Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom were settling serenely on the turquoise waters.

As well as meditating is the way to promote relaxation, build internal energy and develop compassion, love, patience, generosity and forgiveness, this too was the way for Master Shifu to travel to the place where his old wise friend now remained in peace. A place where the grass he's essence now sat upon was so evergreen; where he saw a calming stream come from a gentle waterfall; where the wind he felt blew ever so softly at the touch of his face and fur, picking up the scattered pink petals from the many trees that surrounded him to dance. A beautiful place that he came to visit at time by the subconscious of his mind through his inner peace.

"Hello, Master," Shifu spoke out in the open, looking forward with a smile.

In front of the Red Panda the wind blew and gathered the pink petals together in front of him, and like how Shifu remembered how his friend left the world of the living when his time arrived, Grandmaster Oogway reappeared in the same way, revealing his welcoming smile.

"Hello again, my old friend," he said to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I just want to thank those who've sent me their positive reviews, followed, and has set my story to their favorites. I'm glad that you all have so far liked it. I've put a lot of thought into this for almost now two years (trying my best to make it connect to the previous films and to put this—in my sense—perfectly as a third part). **

**Enjoy everyone.**

**~Chapter Two~**  
**[**The Golden Rise Inn, Part One**]**

Outside of the regions of the Valley of Peace there were only minutes left of sunlight radiating the lands till darkness would loom, and with that the three travelers who've been walking from long miles with their mission had decided it was time to make rest. The trail that they've been on led them out of a forest, to set their eyes upon a two-story building that was about twenty yards away; a place that was on plain ground, with its sign on a large board above the entrance where two large paper lanterns hanged at opposite ends, showing the words in black: The Golden Rise Inn.

Together they approached and entered inside the inn one by one through the entrance soundlessly. From there only strides away, by the support of more but smaller paper lanterns dangling from the wooden beams of the ceiling—their glows shining goldenly, pushing away the upcoming darkness in the area—they saw an elderly swine, playing with her musical instrument. She sat upon a wooden stool beside the main stand, wearing her black trim grey robe being held together by her brown waist belt, picking the strings of her qínqín; her back facing them unknowingly, humming along with her simple, sedative song.

The three travelers stood in place for only seconds listening, then with silent steps they furthered in walking until they were alongside the pig.

"That's a lovely tune," one of them spoke to her, whom by the sound of the voice was female.

The elderly swine stopped and turned in spook. "Oh!" By the golden hue from the lanterns she saw that all three of these strangers wore identical outfits: straw conical hats covering the top halves of their faces baring only their mouths—except one whose mouth was not seen—and wearing dark cloaks that have concealed their bodies. She also noticed that one of them carried a wooden staff.

"Oh my, please excuse me," she said placing her qínqín upon the main stand and hurriedly ran around behind, "my apologies to have kept you waiting."

"No harm is done," said the same voice with calm, which came from the middle of the three. "Are you the keeper of this inn?"

"Yes," the elder replied.

"We wish to stay for the night, if that's alright?"

"Oh, most certainly it is, welcome," she returned while taking her instrument off from the stand and putting it away out of sight. "Will it just be you three?" she then asked, pulling a scroll from the cabinet behind her.

"Yes. And have it be just for one room."

"Just one room?" the keeper questioned. "We have many if you'd like your own separate rooms. Not a whole lot of travelers come by often anymore, not like the old days. The price is the same for each person."

"Thank you, but just one would be fine," the traveler confirmed. The other two stood by her on opposite sides in silence.

The swine found this slightly odd, but didn't prod further with the question, seeing as their concealing attire and posture of silence had begun to timid her a bit. "Six coins from each then, please," she said.

They each—nearly at the same time—pulled out their gold coins from underneath their cloaks. The paw belonging to the middle of the three, swathed with wrappings, was held out first in front of the pig; her companions whose paws were in the same style as hers followed along. The keeper received the coins and placed them into her small burlap sack she grabbed from under the stand, with twine stitched at the top to seal the bag when pulled. After tying it to the side of her waist belt—planning to putting it into its rightful place where it will be safe after setting these guests to their room—she rolled out the scroll onto the stand which had the list of names, their dates and time by the previous visitors—which plenty of unwritten space was also revealed—and requested for the three to please write their names with the writing brush she presented to them. Beside the scroll was a small jar of ink for them to dip into.

"We wish to keep that to ourselves, if you don't mind," said the middle of the three.

The swine paused, feeling more timorous that they didn't want to be identified—name or by body, it seemed. But, they were now guests of the Golden Rise Inn who've paid for a room, she thought to herself that she perhaps shouldn't be so nervous, but without doubt believed that this indeed is strange.

"Well, I wouldn't" she said and encouraged herself to prod this further, "but as the keeper of this inn, which has been within my family before me, I must have the names of those who stay—"

"How about for _this_, you let us slide without knowing our names?" spoke out the other holding the staff abruptly, who too was a female by the sound of voice. From underneath her cloak she mildly in a swift pulled out her small sack onto the stand and drew out some gems.

The keeper was in awe of surprise. "Oh my…" This stranger was willing to give these valued looking gems that are worth more than the gold coins the elder got just to keep her and her companions' names buried. Something must be going on for them to urgently wanting to stay like this. Nothing she supposed would involve her, would it? If she accepted the gems, would it then be?

"No, I really mustn't, I can't—"

"We only wish to stay for the night with our names hidden," she said to the pig. "By sunrise we will be gone, and these will be yours, as a gratitude for letting us stay."

The swine was speechless at this point, looking at the gems and back at the three repeatedly.

"Please take them," said the middle of the three.

"Are you all in some kind of trouble?" the elder finally spoke.

"We're on an important quest," she returned truthfully. "No trouble. And if so, it will not involve you, I promise. Again, we only wish to rest, after walking long miles. Tomorrow we will continue our quest and you will not see us, or ever again."

The keeper was hesitant, but after all received the gems.

"Thank you," she said to them.

"No, thank you," said the staff bearer.

The third of their group, whose mouth not visible but covered remained silent but bowed with appreciation. Shortly after so did the others.

After putting the gems with the coins in her small sack and putting away the scroll and brush, underneath the stand she then pulled out a transportable lantern and swiftly lit the candle inside with a match till it illuminated a golden glow.

"Please follow me," she then said; "I will take you to your room now."

The keeper led them upstairs into the corridor, passing few of the rooms that were parallel from the others across—every one of them shown by the lantern had a sliding door frame with rice wall covering. Down the end of the corridor the walkway continued on to their right. Walking further passing more rooms, the swine stopped beside theirs. It was the last room at the end to the left.

"Here we are," she said to three.

She slid open the door and walked inside the room of darkness. She guided herself with her lantern a little ways till in front of her were a few unlit candles. After igniting them she then went across the room and lit more, and then the last few in the back of the room. With a total of twelve candles lit—three at each corner of the room burning brightly—plus the keeper's lantern, the place was visible. It was a decent room with wooden walls, a table with two chairs underneath a framed window in the back, a bed with two stuffed pillows and a blanket along the right wall, and two drawers at opposite sides of a wardrobe along the left wall.

"I hope you won't mind that there's only one bed," said the keeper.

"It will do."

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs," she said. "I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Golden Rise Inn."

"We will, thank you," said the staff bearer.

The keeper made her leave out of their room with her lantern, sliding the door closed. The three watched as she did, then were listening to the sounds of her footsteps as they decreased by the further she walked away into the corridor to her place till only silence remained.

"Good work sisters," said one of the three, pulling off her straw hat, revealing her head. She was a Snow Leopard: her fur a blend of white and grey with black spots; her eyes—right with the iris of gold, left with blue that was sightless. She stepped her way toward the two chairs, taking her seat at the table. "We will rest for a few hours, and then head out again."

"Dear sister," said the staff bearer, who too then took off her hat. She too was a Snow Leopard whose features resembled that of her sister's but with both eyes gold and a scar underneath the left; the back and top of her head including her ears and neck swathed with wrappings. "You then understand why I gave her those gems?"

"Yes Wing, I do," she replied, Su, looking through the window at the night's sky. "We're being followed. It was important that you did. If you had not, we perhaps would not have been welcomed to stay, regardless of our reasons. As long as we're here, _they_ won't do anything rash to pursuit us—I hope."

The third member—Wan—took part into taking off her hat. Another Snow Leopard with features parallel as the others—minus the blinding eye and the scar—with her whole head but the area of her eyes wrapped. She sat upon the bed listening to her sisters.

"I sensed that two, maybe three of them were behind us," said Wing.

"Yes. And in no doubt are part of _his_ gang," said Su. "They mustn't ever retrieve the pieces of the stone."

"They won't. _He_ will never have them as long as we find them first and destroy them."

"Yes, that we will make sure of. _He_ has many pieces already, but there are many still out there hiding, plus the ones that we carry. Has their color changed around this area?"

"No dear sister."

Su nodded. "Alright, you two rest. I will take first watch. In about an hour we will alternate. Understood?"

Her two sisters nodded.

Wing first placed her staff next to her leaving it to lean against the wall beside the bed, then together her and Wan laid themselves onto the bed over the blanket still in their cloaks, resting their heads on the pillows, shutting their eyes.

Su took a glance as they did and returned to the window. After a while, from under the necktie of her cloak, with care she pulled out a medallion that was around her swathed neck by a thin chain—a silver medallion engraved with swerving lines around the edges, centered with a sapphire gem. She was gently brushing it with the digits of her right paw, leaving her other upon the table—thinking of long past thoughts, gazing at the night sky.

_I promise, my dear sisters, _she thought to herself, _we will have our revenge…for the pain that we've endured for so long…will be justified…_

* * *

**Author's Note: If you have not realized yet, the Wu Sisters ****_(from the Secrets of the Masters)_**** are going to be in the story. I thought that when I first saw them, they were interesting characters portrayed as villains, and thought that it would also be interesting to have them be part of my story, but not as villains, but instead as protagonist characters. Of course I did not originally create nor do I own the Wu Sisters, but I will say that everything that will be described about them in the story has in fact been thought of by me.**

**Qínqín – is a plucked Chinese lute, manufactured with a wooden body, a slender fretted neck, and three strings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: If you have not done so yet, follow my story for upcoming chapters. Send shouts out to your friends to check it out and to do the same if they have accounts. Thank you.**

**Enjoy the chapter everyone.**

**~Chapter Three~**  
**[**Homecoming Dinner**]**

In the kitchen of the barracks—which was also the dining hall—Mantis, Viper and Crane were waiting in their seats at the table for Po and Monkey to finish the preparations for dinner. Po was working the noodles soup in a pot, while Monkey was brewing tea for everyone and chopping small thin sticks of bamboo for the panda.

"I'm glad we're home, eating together as a family again," said Viper smiling.

Crane nodded with consent. "There's no place like home."

"No doubt in that," Po contributed, stirring the pot. "Even though traveling across China and fighting bad guys is great and all—" with a few bowls balancing on his left arm and one in his paw, using a wooden ladle he poured each bowl an equal amount of the soup, "—nothing beats home." He turned around after every one of them was full and served everyone their bowl, even those who at the moment were absent. Monkey followed, pouring everyone's small cup with warming tea.

"Where did Tigress go?" he asked to whoever could answer. It was the panda that did.

"She said she was getting Master Shifu," he replied, "from the Hall of Warriors."

The primate nodded, comprehending.

"She and Master better hurry up, or else I'm going to start eating," said Mantis holding his spoon with one of his folded forelimbs, slowly moving it closer to his steaming bowl.

"Mantis, wait!" Viper told him.

He pulled back his spoon in frustration, showing the obvious that he was impatient to wait any longer.

"They'll be here. It won't take too long," she assured him.

He set his spoon on the table and sighed.

Monkey took his seat, bringing with him a finished plate of bean-buns that Po had earlier made and centered them on the table.

"This all looks good," Crane commented; "Good job guys!"

"All the credit goes to Chief Po," said Monkey.

"I can't take all the credit," said the panda, quickly cleaning up and putting his used utensils to the side for them to be washed later. "You helped out too," he said to the Golden Langur.

"Only with the tea."

"Good evening, my students," said Master Shifu, placing his staff vertically beside the doors of the corridor and walked in. Following behind him was the fearless feline.

"Good evening Master," his students said in return.

The Red Panda took his seat in front of him which was close to the corridor, between where the Giant Panda would be sitting and the Green Tree Viper. Mantis was sitting between her and Crane on the table. Monkey was at the other end across from Shifu. And Tigress serenely took hers beside Po's.

The aroma of their soups filled their nostrils.

"Eat up guys!" said the panda taking his seat, bringing with him his sticks of bamboo.

They did, and after minutes of already feasting, faces with smiles of satisfaction from taste couldn't be hidden. The warming soup blended with the flavors of vegetables and spices soothed their throats, and the softening noodles soaked within contributed perfectly with every chew and swallow.

"It's delicious Po," Tigress complimented.

"It is!" Viper admitted.

"Tastes just as it looked," Crane added.

"Yeah!" Mantis said with his small mouth full.

"Mantis! Chew your food before you talk!" the serpent hissed.

Shifu chuckled, and then said: "Yes Dragon Warrior, a relishing meal indeed."

Po emitted his smile. "Aw, thanks guys. Glad you all liked it from the start," he said.

"It's better than before!" Mantis threw out, again with a mouthful.

In time after, all bowls were empty. Everyone was now at this point full and gratified, but there was always room for a little dessert. A bean-bun was given by Po to everyone. It was a sweet chewing treat, and it was perfect to ending the feast.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow for training Master?" the Dragon Warrior then inquired.

"I will explain that at sunrise," the Red Panda replied.

"Aw man, no hints?"

"It will involve _you_," he said with a little playful smirk, "if that's what you mean," and took a sip of his tea.

"Will it be intense?"

"Perhaps."

"Great," said the panda, "I hope it is. I'll be ready for it!" and then took a bite of his bamboo.

"Good. Then hold that energy and enthusiasm for tomorrow when we start."

Tigress released a small smile, pleased to know and see the Dragon Warrior animated for tomorrow. Her heart would always beat slightly faster when she would see him like this, in time after already knowing him. She couldn't understand why. Perhaps she thought it was because she was proud that he had his heart in for Kung Fu, content into improving himself. There was a sense of feeling for him that she also couldn't comprehend; something she was unfamiliar toward having with anyone. It was odd, but at the same time it was somehow in a strange way serene. She kept this to herself only, hoping till she can figure out what it was that made her feel this way. To distract her mind for the meantime she decided to tell the Dragon Warrior what she found out from Master Shifu.

"Master Shifu spoke with Master Oogway Po."

He turned to her with a face of astonishment. "Really?" and then turned back to Shifu: "How did you do that?"

After taking another sip of his tea, the Red Panda replied, "Through my inner peace. And he says that he's happy with your progress Dragon Warrior; happy with _all_ of you on how well you've been."

"That's good," said Viper smiling.

"How is he Master?" Crane asked.

"Well and at peace," Shifu returned saying.

"Can I do that? Like, speak to Master Oogway too since I've found my inner peace? Did you see him too? How does he look? Does he look the same? How does that exactly work?" Po asked, flinging with his questions.

Shifu answered them calmly in order, "Yes Dragon Warrior, you can, now that you have obtained inner peace. I did see him as I spoke to him; he looked well and the same as you would remember him. You let your mind drift and connect with the universe to where you want it to go as you meditate; I'll teach you one day soon."

"That's awesome!"

"Yes, it is."

He then got up off from his seat and walked toward his staff. "Thank you for the dinner," he said; "It was excellent, and now I'm on my way to sleep. I suggest everyone else should soon. I'll leave you all to decide whose turn it is to clean the dishes. Good-night," and then began leaving.

"Good-night Master," everyone said as he went.

"So, whose turn is it to wash?" the bug asked.

"Today is _you_ and _Monkey's_," answered Viper.

"Aw man…" he exhaled.

"Come on Mantis," the primate said to him, getting out of his seat with his bowl toward the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, yeah," he said in return and did the same.

Everyone else got up and placed their bowls onto the counter as well and headed toward the corridor to their rooms after saying their farewell for the night to the Golden Langur and the bug. Viper was ahead as Crane was behind her. Po and Tigress were walking side by side following. While the serpent and bird were near their rooms they said good-night and went inside.

As the panda and feline said their good-nights to each other while heading toward their own rooms, unintentionally Tigress' tail brushed the side of Po's arm, instantly sending a surprising feeling that tingled up in both of their spines, making their hearts at the moment to speed. Neither of them said anything about this but continued heading in their rooms and closed their sliding doors.

The Dragon Warrior inhaled a deep breath.

"Calm down Po, this is nothing. Just calm down," he asserted himself, controlling his heart to ease.

He walked toward his bed, which beside it was a lit candle in its handle resting on the floor. Alongside of that was the Dragon Scroll, his toy doll from when he was a cub and the drawn portrait canvas of them all together during the Winter's Feast. As he lied on his bed looking at the ceiling, his thoughts of Tigress were swimming in his mind. This went on for a few minutes till he finally decided it was time to sleep. He blew out his candle, letting his room swarm with darkness, and after positioning himself to being comfortable he closed his eyes with his last thought.

_Good-night, Tigress…_

* * *

"What?" said Monkey, almost loudly and then lowered his voice. "Po in _love_ with Tigress? That's crazy."

"Yes I know," said Mantis in the same lowering tone, "but I think that the big guy really is."

"And what makes you think that?" the primate questioned while washing and rinsing the dishes and utensils. Mantis was drying.

"Well, haven't you notice the two being so close? How they've always been together since we fought Shen and came back?"

"But this is _Tigress_ we're talking about. There's no way that she'd partake in relationships, or even, love. She'll maul Po if he'd think of her that way, and he knows it."

"Even so, have you ever noticed her behavior toward him has changed as well? And come on, those _hugs_ they gave each other? You were as shocked as I was. When have you ever seen her _receive _a hug other than from children—not alone _give_ a hug—or ever seen her have that much intimacy toward any adult out of all the years you've known her?"

"Well, when you put it that way, I haven't."

"Exactly! And of all people she decides to _with_ _Po_. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"I think you're just over thinking it Mantis."

"Earlier I asked him if he likes her, and I was able to tell he was hesitating to respond to that. If he didn't, he obviously wouldn't have hesitated. I probably would have found out if you hadn't of interrupted us."

"Oh, so it's _my fault_ that I wanted to find you guys so that we all could get together and eat?"

"Not intentionally, but yes."

"Okay Mantis, okay."

"But seriously, doesn't that say that something is going on between those too. Not to say that they _are_ together, but that there's something there _for_ each other?"

"Maybe. But you know we really shouldn't butt into with their business about this anyway. We should just let it be till something in fact _does_ happen. Plus, if Tigress would've found out that we were talking about this, she'll definitely _rip us apart_."

"You got a point."

"Besides, if it is true that they have those kinds of feelings toward one another, then... I'm happy for them."

While this was going on, without them knowing in the corridor behind the wall was the Green Tree Viper eavesdropping, who at first just only wanted to get her last drink of water before bed. But as she listened, curiosity rose within her by this unexpectedness.

_Tigress and Po?_ she thought to herself. _Who would have known...? This is just... Wow..._

Forgetting about her thirst for water, she quickly headed back to her room with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. By all means please post a review to what you think so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

******Enjoy everyone.**

**~Chapter** **Four~**  
**[**Melancholies of the Past**]**

Po was having a nightmare. It was the same one that he had endured for days in his sleep after since finding the truth about where he came from and what had happened in his past. The dream constantly kept focusing primarily on his mother, in her last moments he had with her as a baby. It always started and ended in the same way:

The night was dark and cold. Within his mother's arms being held tightly, she carried him across the field of snow, heading towards the black trees, hoping to get away from _them_. The snowfall and wintry breeze was pressing against his face as she ran from the pursuing wolves.

He could hear the beasts from behind howling and growling savagely, as well as his mother's frantic breaths, the crushing snow beneath her feet, and elsewhere in the distance the echoes of screams.

She was running with all of her endurance: going around the trees and dodging _their_ attempting attacks. All in the while everything was moving so fast little Po couldn't comprehend it.

In front of him as they went descending down a sudden hill he saw a handcart in the snow, left alone for unknown reasons. As his mother brought him close, it was full of vegetables in several crates. She hastily placed him in one of them filled with radishes.

From there he saw her face: round and beautiful, marked with a single spot that was black, like one of the two colors of her fur, but on the white of her face beside the left side of her chin. In her eyes he could see his reflection, crying. He stopped when she caressed his face with her soft paws, giving her undeniable maternal love and kissing him delicately upon his forehead. Taking hold of his small paws she brushed them on to her right cheek: it was cold and pulpy to his touch. From this he instantly saw her face turn into heartache—her eyes at the verge of tears.

She was parting away, and he watched as she went up the snowy hill, leaving him alone in the crate. He started to cry again as she got to the top and swung her arms over her head at her pursuers. She took off running. Behind her, following, he could see the shadows of the beasts and the white feathers of the demented peacock with his torch.

_Live_...

* * *

Po woke up from his dream, panting heavily and sweating with streaks trickling down his forehead and the sides of his face. It took him a moment to realize that he was sitting up in his bed while it was still night. He moved to the edge with his feet on the floor, slouching over and taking deep breaths to calming his fast-pacing heart.

While staring at the floor, his mind—against his intentions—was thinking on what had just happened. He truly didn't want to think about it, not like always after each time he had this dream. He knew that it would only bring him grief. But it was growing within him. The reminiscing screams, the vivid scenes, his mother's face... He was weeping—and as quietly as possible—hoping that the others would not hear this through the paper walls.

* * *

With his source of light he was out of his room and in the kitchen, sitting there alone. His candle settled upon the table burning bright. Before he sat down in his seat, he first brewed some tea in the kettle. When finished he was drinking what he had poured in his little cup.

His eyes locked on to the doll that he had brought with him, staring thoroughly at it's every stitch, the lost vividness of its black and white colors on its fabric. His thoughts settled on where he had found it: in the abandoned village that was his birthplace—a once thriving village, from what the Soothsayer had told him. The affliction within him gradually grew again. He was, at this time, fighting against it; contending to hold back the tears—until unexpectedly, a voice spoke to him.

"Po? What are you doing here?"

By an impulse, the panda turned his head. It was Tigress who had spoken, standing in the corridor. She wasn't wearing her usual attire but instead a solid red robe made of silk, with designs that were similar to the ones on her vest—gold threaded outlines stitched onto the fabric like vines—and a black silk belt tied around her waist. She stood there looking at him, waiting for a response.

Heedlessly Po was gawking at her with his lips partly opened, bedazzled by her appearance that he had never seen before. Never in fact had he ever seen her wear anything different other than her uniform—other than that time during the Winter's Feast when she wore colors that matched the season. The light from his candle was reflecting off from her robe, partially shining the orange of her fur, brightening the amber color in her eyes. He realized momentarily that he was not only staring at her stupidly, but also that she was waiting. He shook away his affection thoughts and responded, before this would've been recognized to being awkward.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm drinking some tea, hoping that it will help me to."

She gestured a nod. "May I join you?" she then asked.

"Yeah, of course," he replied. "Want some tea?"

"Sure," she said in return as she walked and took her seat across from where he sat.

"So," Po said as he got up and went to the counter, "how come you're not asleep?"

"I couldn't as well. Normally when I can't I come here or I walk around the palace."

He came back and gave the feline her cup of tea, sitting back down. "I should do that next time."

"What kept you from sleeping?"

The panda was silent, questioning himself if whether he should tell her about his continuous nightmare or just say it was nothing and move on, although really he didn't like that latter idea—not only because it would be a lie, but a lie to Tigress. She was his friend; someone whom he considers to being his closest. But even so, he was uncertain about telling her, wondering if she would even understand if he did.

Tigress noticed his hesitance and the distress feature that was on the panda's face by her question. His eyes kept switching from looking at his toy on the table, the candle's flame, and then his tea, but not at her. She wondered what that doll was even about. Why it was here with him. She was curious to know.

"Po," she said softly.

He finally raised his eyes at her.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

He let out a sigh, thinking that he should probably tell her. She was asking, as a friend, or maybe _more?_ No, obviously as a friend, he figured. But regardless she was asking, showing that she's concerned for him. And that's all that mattered. He decided to tell her.

"I had a bad dream. Well, actually it was because of a bad memory."

"Of…?" she prodded further. She understood that this dream must have been intense based off of something from reality. She was familiar with such ones, the feeling to withstand them. In empathy she wanted to understand his.

"It was about what happened in my past… The truth I found of who I was, and where I came from…"

Her ears pricked up.

"I woke up in a village that wasn't a village no more, but it was the place where I was born."

"When did this happen?" she asked him.

"It happened while we were in Gongmen City to stop Shen; after I was hit by one of his weapons from inside the factory."

Her body instantly felt heavy as he said that. It was something she honestly didn't want to relive again. Something she didn't necessarily want to remember. But it couldn't be helped. It was always in her mind (even in her nightmares). The time she believed she had seen the Dragon Warrior's death in front of her eyes. The time she believed she had failed to protect him.

"The goat lady was there, in the village, and helped me remember," Po continued to say. "I used the moves Master Shifu showed me in the Dragon Grotto, before you got to me and we went to deal with what was happening in the Musician's Village, at the time. All I can remember—in my memory, and dream—is that there were more of me, of my kind, and we were all happy. My parents were there... But then an invasion came, by Shen and his wolves. The goat lady said it was because one of us would be in his way to his ruling." He pointed at himself. "So, because of that, they tried to wipe us all out."

She saw him again looking at the candle's flame, seeing it dance in his eyes. She also could see the pain that was on his face.

"Fire was everywhere. Everyone was screaming. And, I was so scared and confused… I remember one of them charging at me, but my dad—my real dad—was there to protect me. My mom picked me up and ran off into the woods. They were following us… Somehow my mom was ahead of them and she quickly hid me in a crate of radishes that was there, in a handcart… I remember her face… She was beautiful…" His eyes were at the brink of tears.

As Tigress was listening to every word, her heart was sinking. Never before had she seen him in grief. And seeing his eyes as they are were beginning to make hers wet (though she was fighting for them not to be noticed).

"She ran off, leaving me behind, got their attention and had them follow her. I truly don't know what happened to her. But I believe she sacrificed her life for me, to _live_…" He closed his eyes and his tears fell down his cheeks.

The feline's paws were twitching to wipe them off, but she kept to herself.

He opened his eyes and continued lastly, "And then I came here and met dad—Mr. Ping, because of her… That's all I know."

"And this doll, was given to you by her?" she inquired carefully.

He nodded. "It's the only thing that I have left, from then." He wiped his cheeks and eyes. "I've accepted my fate, accepted my past, and that's why I have now inner peace. But, I still have nightmares about it almost every time I sleep. It bothers me if I am _really_ the last of my kind or the last of those from my village." He sighed. "I'm trying to go on without it. But it's hard, sometimes."

"That's something we can both relate to," she said. "I understand how difficult nightmares are from one's _own_ past."

"Really?"

She nodded. "I've never told anyone this, so _keep your mouth shut about it_. But like you Po, I too was an orphan," she said, surprising the panda. "As an infant, I was left on the doorstep of the Bao Gu Orphanage for unknown reasons by my birth parents. I never knew who they were, nor do I remember their faces. I was raised there till I was a cub, to be adopted and taken care of by those who would want me. But I wasn't wanted."

"Why?"

"Simply for the same reasons to why the residents of the orphanage—the adults and other children—were afraid of me. It was due to because of my tempers and," she paused for a moment, looking at her paws, "my strength. I didn't know how to control them at the time." She raised her eyes back at Po. "I wanted someone who I could call a friend; someone to play and laugh with, like any child would want. But they were afraid of my appearance, and I was angry at them for it. They kept me isolated and locked in a room away from everyone, hoping that I would not endanger the others. They saw me only as a monster. And, as I continued to stay there, isolated, feared, I eventually saw myself as one."

The Dragon Warrior had no idea that she, his idol, his friend, had been mistreated—misunderstood as a child. His heart was feeling sorry for her, on what she had to have gone through. He saw her then suddenly shape her lips into her small smile.

"Soon after, that time was when Master Shifu came and in months taught me how to control my anger and strength; introduced me to _discipline_, _precision_, _a still hand_, and _a steady heart_. It was because of him, I was then no longer feared by the others. _He_ knew that I was just a little girl, not a monster."

Po smiled along with her.

"Days have passed, but still no one wanted to adopt me. I watched as the others went, being taken. It was then a few days later, _he_ arrived again and brought me here, to the Jade Palace."

"He adopted you?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute! Then that means you're his—he's your—"

The feline raised her brow.

"…dad…?" Po exhaled, stunned.

"Yes," she replied in length; "In a sense."

"Well that's awesome! Master Shifu is your dad, like me and my dad Mr. Ping!"

Tigress did not show the same excitement as he did though. Her face was calm, but Po saw that there was a hint of some sort of discontent—he noticed it more from her eyes.

"In truth," she said as she looked at the panda's toy, "he saw me more as a student than as a daughter. And I was only able to see him as my master than as a father… It's been that way since he brought me." She paused, reminiscing her past: as a child, eagerly wanting to please her master with her best efforts for him to be proud; her endeavors through her many years of hard work, sweat, pain and blood weren't enough to see him smile, to show and say that he was happy for her; she remembered she would always be depressed at the end of her lessons. She looked back at Po. "But I don't regret it. It encouraged me to strive and seek a purpose—to be stronger, faster, and better."

Po pondered as he listened to why their relationship was like that, till then it made sense when he remembered what she had told him in the past:

_Shifu found him as a cub, and he raised him as a son. And when the boy showed talent in Kung Fu Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatness. He wanted the Dragon Scroll. But Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the valley. He tried to take the scroll by force. And Shifu had to destroy what he had created. But how could he? Shifu loved Tai Lung like he'd never loved anyone before…or since._

Po knew for a fact that things had been more peaceful at the Jade Palace after Master Shifu had obtained his inner peace from his suffering by Tai Lung. He knew that the Red Panda and feline's relationship had somewhat improved as a father and daughter, but he knew, for Tigress' sake, that probably it'll never be the way that she had wanted—what she had strived for as a child. But Po was not blind to know that Shifu loved her as his own.

"Tigress, if you're thinking that Shifu hasn't—"

"I know Po," she said cutting him off; "I know he does. It's just…"

_You wish that he would have shown it to you when you should have needed it…_ he thought.

"Anyway, I too have had dreams that haunt me and question me, about my birth parents, my origin—what I would've been before this, if _I'm_ the only one of _my_ kind or from my village, just like you… That's why I sometimes cannot sleep... _Don't think that you are alone in this Po_," she said staring sharply into his eyes. "I will be beside you; be always there for you when you need it, because no one else will understand. _Remember that_."

The Dragon Warrior was speechless for the moment, but was in great delight that she had said all this. _She's right,_ he thought as he smiled at her, _I'm not the only one, and she _does_ understand…_

"Thanks Tigress," he said sincerely.

He got up out of his seat, walked around the table and embraced her. The feline at first tensed up, surprised at this sudden move—relatively like in Gongmen City—but after in seconds she relaxed herself and accepted his embrace. Her heart was beating rapid, her cheeks heating up, and again she was sensing that strange feeling from her core: that odd warmness of contentment that she could not explain. But in return, to continue this unfamiliar but pleasant emotion, she embraced him.

"I want to also thank you," Po whispered.

"For what?"

"For saving _my life_."

Tigress knew exactly what he was talking about and couldn't help but become overwhelmed from hearing those words. She squeezed him tighter, pressing her head more in between his neck and shoulder. The panda felt glee in his heart from this, and that this time they both were enjoying this beautiful moment that was neither shocking nor dreamlike, but was real and sensational.

After a while they finally broke free from each other.

"I'm glad we had this talk. It feels wonderful to get that out, to someone who understands," Po said smiling.

"It does," she said in return, also smiling. Something wanted to draw her closer to him, to do something she would have never thought of doing. But she firmly kept herself from doing it, keeping her composure. "You should probably try to get some sleep now Po," she said, ignoring this feeling, "so that you will be ready for the morning."

The Dragon Warrior too felt something wanting to draw close to her, but he knew better than to just suddenly do it—that wouldn't be a smart idea, and the time perhaps isn't right just yet, he figured; Maybe someday soon he will tell her the truth on how he feels about her in his heart, now that he has a better understanding of her.

"You're right," he said after hearing her. "I should get ready for tomorrow."

Together they went back into the corridor toward their rooms. As they got there, they departed their ways after saying their last good-nights.

"Good-night Tigress, again, thanks for tonight," he said and went inside with his candle holder.

"You're welcome Po, and good-night," she said and went inside hers.

* * *

**Author's Note: I just want to say that we already know that Po knew about Tigress' past from _Secrets of the Five_, but I wanted her to tell him that on her own in person. ****Thank you for reading. By all means please post a review to what you think so far.**


End file.
